


Words, Words Words.

by Queerdinary



Series: Established Vignettes [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, PWP, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: A demonstration in communication techniques.





	Words, Words Words.

Seven was working in Astrometric’s, refining and recalibrating her equipment. She had a vested interest in helping her Captain _, her_ Kathryn, accomplish her goals _. Personal feelings of anxiety regarding Terran culture-shock are irrelevant._ She finished her latest adjustment, found she had increased efficiency by 0.000003%, but her mind was still doggedly on the same line of thought. _This drones’ new collective will not allow damage to occur to this drone. This drone is highly valued_.  That thought ghosted a smile over her austere features as she recalled exactly how Kathryn was inclined to demonstrate her value.

Out of curiosity, she accessed the ship computer and allowed herself one of her few indulgences. Pulling up the communications data, she felt the return of the smile she was beginning to attribute solely to ‘Kathryn related thoughts’.  She enjoyed knowing how many times a day Kathryn queried the ship’s computer for her location. It had been a useful tool when she had begun her long campaign for Kathryn’s attentions, and now it was a comforting habit she did not see the need to discard.

She enjoyed knowing how many of Kathryn’s “oh, funny-to-have-run-into-you” moments were, in fact, completely staged attempts to see one another. Seven considered it to be an endearing trait. She also calmly removed data that would suggest she asked the computer for Kathryn’s location. Frequently. _This drone will keep this small ritual private._

“Seven…”  
  
Seven was so startled her head snapped up and she nearly sent a data pad sprawling to the floor. _There are no life signs present in Astrometric’s other than those belonging to this drone._ That voice, in that tone, had brought her to perfection enough times for it to be unmistakable. She looked down to her console. She didn’t have to ask where the Captain was, she knew she was in her quarters.

“Computer, secure this communication.” Seven rattled off an encryption code, and placed a privacy lock on the lab.

A tremulous moan fluted out of her badge, and Seven had to compete with her shaking fingers as she removed it from her chest. She swiftly and deftly worked the chip against her left hand implant, connected it and- Kathryn’s voice was in her ears, a throaty groan and the soft rustle of sheets. _This drone rem-… I remember the saline content of her sweat, not unpleasant, removed with my tongue from between her breasts._

Seven continued to listen to Kathryn’s shallow, erratic breathing, feeling her heartbeat accelerate. _My body has been expertly conditioned in how to respond to this stimulus_. She braced her hands against the surface in front of her and exhaled slowly through her flared nostrils. _Prudent,_ she thought in hindsight, as a wave of desire made her knees go week. _Out of all of the individuals one could imagine- infinite variations available to someone with Kathryn’s mind, she chooses to pleasure herself while thinking of_ me _._ Seven was sure now that was what Kathryn was doing;Sure of the her breathing and the gentle, rhythmic rasp of skin on skin. The thought that she had influence enough over her lover that even in her absence, Kathryn would pleasure herself to thoughts of _her_ left her mouth dry.

The next sound she heard was slick, and inviting and most certainly* wet*. Seven was not prone to fantasy; she had stored both in her eidetic memory and her cortical node information enough to make fantasy a useless endeavor. However…

_I can almost see her hands, narrow and deceptively strong parting her own lips for me to see how wet she is_. It was such a vivid, clear image that she was not sure she _was not_ seeing it. _I can see the flush of arousal across her breasts, staining as pink as her nipples and spreading up the column of her throat colouring her cheeks beneath her freckles._ Her own arousal was pooling between her legs and she could feel her nipples tightening as she imagined Kathryn.

 Her face was suddenly burning as she considered that perhaps Kathryn wasn’t aware she was being overheard.  Seven caught her lip between her teeth and swallowed the groan that was twin to the one ringing in her ears over the comm. She didn’t want to make a single sound that would alert her, that would ruin this- _this fantasy_ she was caught up in.

_Perhaps Kathryn had come home, restless –she often is at this point in her hormone cycle- and had searched for me, had asked the computer my location multiple times- 8 times- through the day, and had hoped to find me in her quarters. She had tried to wait for me, but had grown impatient, stripped off her pants and still in her uniform top slid her hands down her torso and ...She  would let her head fall back and the pips at her throat would catch the light and reflect like beacons._

“Sev-enghh, yes- gods….please…”

Oh.She could feel perspiration beaded on her upper lip and she was acutely aware that she was clenched tight. All of her muscles, even her jaw flexed and ridged as she held herself up and steadfastly resisted the urge to cry out. She was overwhelmed. The picture in her mind, the scene was so intense - _is this imagination? She has not touched me. She doesn't even know I'm listening. It is just words, and she has barely spoken at all. All I have done is thought, and I am... I am going to…_

Kathryn was whining, begging into Seven’s ears, calling out for _her_ , so she bit hard on her left hand to stifle her own soft gasp.

_I should go up there. I should rush to her cabin and finish her; provide for her exactly what she is begging me for. I could sink my fingers into her and kiss her, my tongue against hers in time to the thrust of my hand--_

 “Darling please,” drawn out and low “please come with me.”

_  
_ Muffled into the palm of her hand, Seven groaned as she felt her stomach drop and pleasure ripple out from, _from where? From what. She didn’t touch me_. Kathryn’s passion still echoing in her ears, Seven was struggling to regain composure.

“Seven?”  
  
_Unexpected._

“Seven.” Her voice was urgent and breathless, “Seven did you climax too?“  
“Yes.” She croaked, surprised and rather embarrassed at how hoarse she sounded. Sevens eyes fluttered and she disengaged the lock on the lab with an unsteady swipe of her thumb.

Her lover laughed contentedly. _A surprisingly feline in quality. She purrs her pleasure._ Through pure mindless willpower, _nanoprobes_ , Seven commanded her body to move then through the doors. To the turbo lift, to request the third deck.  
  
“Kathryn, will I find you in bed when I arrive?”

“Mhhm, Yes. I was missing you.”  
  
Seven thumbed the lock to the captains quarters and exhaled a satisfied grunt as she saw Kathryn’s boots- and her pants discarded haphazardly by the entrance to her room. No tunic in sight.

“Are you still in uniform?”  
“Well, half of it,” her laughter drifted in from the bedroom and Seven calculated and executed the fastest course to her side. The fantasy she had spun in the lab was unfolding and she was still so ready, so willing to be an active participant.

 “I really missed you”.

“Allow me to fill that absence”

 Kathryn sighed as Seven leaned in and claimed her mouth with a kiss. She mumbled, “You always say such pretty words.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions, lemme know :)


End file.
